No one else's business
by Believe78
Summary: This is a collaboration of Ladybug-Jojo and me. Written for Randi's birthday :) The story picks up after 409 'A defense of marriage' The m-rated part can be skipped. Enjoy :)


Happy Birthday Randi :)

We hope you enjoyed your day and this little story ;)

Big hugs from Josie and Chris :*

* * *

I pick up my skirt from behind the bathroom door and put it back on. I feel Peter's gaze on me. He's already dressed but has sat down again, watching me. I can sense he wants to talk as I step past him to check my hair and make up in the mirror.

"Alicia?" he starts, reaching for my hand but I pull it away.

"We shouldn't stay away from the others any longer." I state, briefly glancing at him.

"Sure." he sighs, slowly getting up.

I turn to walk to the door when I hear a knock.

"One moment!"

"Occupied!"

Peter and I call out simultaneously before I cover my mouth with my hand.

"Shit!" I whisper, my gaze wandering from Peter's shocked face to the door which opens slowly.

"Oh!" my brother peers through the growing gap, glancing from me to Peter.

"We were trying to fix the window." Peter quickly explains, his poker face perfectly in place.

"Sure, you did. Behind closed doors?" he voices suspiciously and I know he doesn't believe us.

"Was there anything you wanted, Owen?" I choose to ignore his comment, reaching for the door to pass by him.

"Well, I was looking for you, to tell you Mom and I were leaving but now I'm no longer sure we should. This evening just got interesting. Plus who knows what you will be up to if we leave..." he shoots me a meaningful look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I avoid his gaze and walk through the bedroom into the hall, hearing two set of footsteps following me.

"There you are!" my mother appears in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Owen said you were leaving. Thanks for coming, Mom." I step up to her and hug her, briefly.

"Ask them what they were doing." my brother's voice sounds behind me and I feel my mother grab my arms, pushing me backwards to look at me.

"Who? Doing what?" she asks, glancing over my shoulder, undoubtedly at my brother.

"Alicia and Peter." Owen nearly snorts the last word and I roll my eyes before I turn.

"They did what?" my mother says impatiently and I shoot an icy stare towards Owen.

"It's none of your business what I did with my _husband_." I state, folding my arms in front of my chest.

"You didn't? You did!" my mother turns to me, an accusatory tone in her voice. "After what we talked about earlier. He won't make you happy, Alicia."

"I wish everybody would stop telling me how to live my life. It's my life after all and not yours." I stare from my mother to my brother, who exchange glances but say nothing.

"Alicia, I put the left-overs in the fridge, all neatly labeled." Jackie's voice chimes in, making us all look over.

"Thank you Jackie." I answer with a strained smile on my face. She's the last thing I needed.

"Well it seems like you got what you wanted, Jackie. Your son is back with my daughter again even though he likes to pay for it, as you do." My mom's accusatory voice sounds. And I close my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Mom!" I hiss my voice ice-cold and ashamed.

"I told you to let her go, that you are exploiting her! He is, Alicia! He is using you!" she glares from Peter behind me back over to me. I stare over at Owen. It is all his fault if only my blabber-mouth of a brother could keep things to himself.

I glance over and notice Jackie watching us wide-eyed in shock and I shake my head. I should have known that bringing the families together would end up in chaos. It always does.

"My son is a good boy, he isn't exploiting anyone!" Jackie tells my mother, not surprisingly. I should have seen this one coming as well.

"He refuses to divorce Alicia, making her unable to be happy. And my stubborn daughter can't even see it. Instead she goes and thanks him." Veronica responds while shooting a glance of disgust at Peter, forcing me to roll my eyes once more.

"Peter, what is she talking about?" Jackie opens her mouth and addresses him, though giving me a disapproving look, like I am used from her but this time it's mixed with confusion.

"Nothing, Mother. Just something that is no one's but Alicia's and my business." he answers and I feel him place a hand on my back, clearly trying to give me a bit of support.

I already know he has chosen the wrong words though.

"So you admit there is something!" My mom stares at us again and I sigh angrily.

"Yes Mom, but like Peter said it is no one's business but ours!" I hiss under a low breath.

"Alicia, you are acting like a child. Not agreeing to something I say and running off to do the opposite." My mother stares at me. I feel Peter's hand rub my back slowly, like he senses the tension building in me from her comment.

"Right, because my world centers around you, Mom, and everything I do, say or choose is about you. It couldn't possible be that I choose what I _want_ not what you want. That is impossible." I glare at her as I try to force the anger from me, but it isn't working. I know I need to get out of here and preferably fast.

"Jackie, I know it is a lot to ask but would you mind looking after the kids for a couple of hours!" I ask as I turn my attention to my mother-in-law.

"You do know you have just asked someone who needs a nurse to look after herself, to look after your grown-up kids, Alicia!" My mom butts in and I swallow hard, forcing down the sharpness forming in my voice. "Also you should give the children a bit of freedom, you are keeping them on too tight a leash!" she comments and I glare at her.

"Yes, because I couldn't possible know what is the best for my own children, could I?" I growl at her, as Peter's hand makes it way slowly up and down my back.

"I just mean you should lighten a bit up on them as I did with you and Owen." she comments, and that is it for me.

"Yes, because we turned out oh, so great. Owen lies under oath to protect you! And you don't think me capable of making my own, well thought decisions. Even now! You don't think I know what makes me happy a heck of a lot better than you do." I answer her angrily.

She stares at me in shock and I can hear Jackie clearing her voice too and I know she will interrupt soon as well, and right now I have no desire to hear what either of them thinks of my abilities as a mother, wife or person.

"Go Sis, I will look after the kids, they owe me a Wii-challenge anyway." Owen comes to my defense and I can hear the apology in his voice. I glance over at him and nod slowly.

"This conversation isn't over Alicia! You can't just run off!" My mom points out and I stare at her, making my decision in a heartbeat.

"Will you come with me?" I glance back at Peter, who looks unsure but nods. He follows me as I grab my coat and keys before storming out of the apartment. As I push the button to the elevator I can hear him talking with our mothers and Owen without being able to make out what is said.

None of us says anything on the ride down and as we leave the building I have actually no idea of where to go.

"Where exactly are we off to?" he asks and I stare at him, his earlier joke coming to mind.

"To raid the evidence locker." I snort and he stares and me as he is about to laugh, instead he just shakes his head.

"My car is over there." he points and I nod, following him over, getting in with out another word.

I have no idea where he is actually taking me as he drives off, but as long as he will get me a place where my mother isn't, I will be thankful.

He turns up the heat in the car the second I rub my hands together to get rid of the cold, and I send him a thankful smile.

I only speak as he parks the car.

"Where are we?" I ask, looking around in an unfamiliar neighborhood.

"A downtown bar. It is the closest I could get to the actually evidence locker, and I figured you meant that as a joke." he explains and I shrug my shoulders before I open the door to get out. I start walking in the direction of the entrance while listening to him locking the car and hurrying to catch up with me. He does the second I pull the doors open. It is a bit crowded and far from a place I would normally come. Some sports game is playing on a flat-screen and most men in there seem focused on it.

"There is a couple of seats up there." he points to the bar and I nod before I follow him, sliding onto the chair as he motions for the bartender.

"What do you want?" He asks and I debate my choices, in the end I settle on a glass of red wine. He orders me the best they have to offer and I take a huge sip the second the glass is placed in front of me. I glance over to see him swirl his glass of scotch. The golden liquor moving over the ice-cubs in the glass.

"Thank you for leaving with me." I mumble as I glance up at his face.

"You are welcome. I figured it was to risky to let you drive on your own with the mood you are in." he tries to joke, but the comments falls flat and I just take another sip of my wine.

"What did you tell her by the way?" I ask as I swallow the wine, looking around the bar and staring at the game on the screen.

"Who?" He sounds confused and I glance over quickly.

"My mother. After I left, I know you told her something." I mention and he shrugs his shoulders.

"I mostly told my mother to go home and I would visit her over the weekend. I mentioned Veronica should give you a break." he explains and I snort.

"She will still be there when I get back, there is no chance she will leave, not even if you paid for an upgraded suite at her hotel." I mumble and hear him chuckle.

"I know. Though do you want me to try and make such a call in the hope she will jump at the chance?" He offers, but I shake my head.

"Don't bother. It would be a waste of money. Chances are much higher she will have redecorated my living-room when I get home, rather than actually going to her hotel." I state and he laughs.

"I did notice that the furniture in your dinning-room was placed differently. I assume that was Veronica?" He asks and I nod.

"Jup, the one and only." I say sarcastically as I take another gulp of the wine.

"Jackie looks better. It seems like it has worked out with the male nurse. Christian right? He seems to be helping." I change the topic, being fed up with talking about my mother. I glance over to him as he stays silent, seeing him frown as he snorts.

"Sure." he murmurs and takes a big sip of his scotch while he motions for the bartender for another glass for each of us. I squint at him confused.

"Is something wrong?" I ask a little surprised by his sudden mood change. He glances over at me, and takes another sip of his drink before he sighs deeply.

"She has extended his hours." he mutters and I raise an eyebrow at his words.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't know it was that bad. Was it needed?" I watch him before I reach out to touch his arm gently in comfort.

"It isn't. He says so himself." he explains and I feel even more confused.

"If that is the case, why has she extended the hours?" Peter sighs deeply at my question before taking one more sip of his scotch and I follow his example.

"I fear he is exploiting her, to use your mother's words. I think he is taking advantage of her, and getting a lot of easy money." he explains and I stare at him in shock.

"Peter... if that is true..." I break off looking for the right words.

"I can't prove it and Mother seems to listen more to him lately than me, and she seems..." he pauses like he is unable to finish the sentence.

"Smitten?" I offer, and he snorts.

"That is one way to say it, but yes. Who would have thought?" He mumbles and I start laughing at the image that comes to mind.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks and I fight the laughter down to answer him.

"Jackie the cougar. I am sorry, Peter..." I apologize while I try not to laugh at the horrifying but also hilarious image. He snorts and seemingly doesn't find it funny at all. At least until I see the twinkle in his eyes but it is only there for a second before he grows serious again. I fall silent as well.

"I am sorry. Maybe try having someone look into it. Maybe it really is nothing, and she is just lonely, enjoying the company and not being alone." I offer him not really sure what else to say, and he nods with a sigh. I reach over and rub his hand gently once again, as we sit in silence.

"Did Owen really lie under oath?" He asks breaking the silence, and I glance over.

"I am not sure I should tell you that one, after all you are the State's Attorney." I comment as I sip my wine, and he snorts.

"Well that might be, but I am pretty sure things I hear in privacy from my wife would be dismissed anyway, especially when she has been drinking." he answers, and I can't help the small smile creeping up on my lips before I shake my head.

"You are not going to have him arrested or something? Charged with felony?" I ask him making sure I haven't gotten my annoying brother in trouble with my words Peter overheard. He shakes his head.

"Not this time. I take it he did it?" He asks and I nod slowly.

"Yeah to save my mother's ass." I snort and he nods.

"Do I want to know what it was about?" He tries and I shake my head.

"Probably not, but lets just say she is a lot more judgmental with you than she has any grounds to be, knowing her own _history_." I comment, while making signs in the air as I say the last word. I sip a bit more wine, and he mutters a soft oh.

"How is work going? Is it a problem how much I have pulled you away from it because of the campaign?" He asks instead making me sigh again as I sip the wine.

"Truth be told, I often prefer being at the campaign events with you rather than at work." I admit as I glance over. He looks confused for a moment.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Work... it's hard Peter... the bankruptcy. I don't know what will happen. They have fired so many. So many people have been let go. I sometimes wonder if I will be the next." I admit and glance over, he stares at me in shock.

"You really think they would do that?" He asks, doubt clearly showing in his voice, as I shrug my shoulders.

"Probably not, because it looks good to have the future governor's wife on staff. But it is weird. First I was the one that our bankruptcy expert referred to and came to for advice. But after I told him off, I feel unsure, like anything could happen. Also who knows if the firm will even make it. We are in a lot of debt." I explains with a sigh.

"I am sorry Alicia, I didn't know... is there anything I can do?" He offers and I shake my head.

"Not really. But thanks for asking." I joke as I drink a bit more of my wine.

"Any time... if needed I can always make a few more campaign trips up I need you on." he jokes and I smile shyly.

"I am sure Eli would have a field day with that... You better not get him started, we'll just risk he adds more stops to each trip." I answer him making us both laugh.

"Oh yes, Eli. I think he sometimes curses the day he decided to make my campaigns his life work." he jokes and I nod.

"Very likely, but it is so tempting to tease him. We should have invited him tonight. Could you imagine?" I smile and he shakes his head.

"I'd rather not. Our mothers and Eli in the same room, not to mention Owen..." he shakes his head with a smile.

"True, we would probably have needed to escape much sooner." I answer as I sip more wine, it is a fresh glass that has just been placed in front of me. Without me even noticing Peter ordered one more for me.

"So any idea what college Zach might apply to? Has he said anything to you?" I ask him, wondering if my son has confided in his dad, while he has remained silent with me.

Peter glances over, raising any eyebrow at me.

"He hasn't told you?" He asks and grins as I shake my head.

"No, but it seems he has told you what his plans are... so come on spill it. He didn't want to say a word to me. I mean we did the college tour and I know he still has time before he needs to decide and apply but from the looks he already has an idea?" I ask and he nods slowly.

"Yes, but I won't tell you. He should do that himself." he tells me seriously.

"Why, I can look surprised and act like I didn't know what his first priority was when he tells me." I offer and he grins.

"Have you practiced your poker face?" He asks and I send him a mocking glare.

"I am a lawyer!" I answer and he laughs.

"True, but I won't tell you. Ask him tomorrow. I am sure he will tell you soon enough." I groan a little, and sip my wine while I murmur that he isn't any fun.

"Oh, Babe I can be plenty fun." he comments and I flinch for a second before quickly glancing over. The comment was slightly hinting more and my first thought is I know very well he can be plenty fun. Tonight would be proof enough if I needed any. But instead I quickly glance away again.

"I guess I just need to get you more drunk to trick you into telling me." I joke instead quickly checking his reaction and smiles as he just shakes his head, laughing at me.

"Touché. In that case do you want another glass of wine?" He asks and I glance down, my glass still half full.

"No, this is fine for now. But speaking of Zach, him and Nisa are rather close. I am not sure if you have noticed it." I ask him and he nods.

"Yeah, I have seen them together a few times as I came home. I was surprised the first time finding them in my apartment. I didn't even know Zach would come over. I talked to him about it." he explains and I nod with a sigh.

"Have you talked to him about... you know..." I mumble as I gesticulate with my hand.

"Sex? Other than the time with you a few years back about him and Becca? I did talk to him about it after I found him and Nisa. But do you want me to talk to him again?" He offers and I sigh before I nod.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish they didn't grow up so fast, Peter. We were a lot older than they are." I sigh and run my hand through my hair before I rest my chin on one glancing over at him.

"He is almost 18, Alicia. I will talk to him about protection. But chances are he probably knows a heck of a lot more about sex than either of us wish he already did." he answers and I nod, a part of me knows he is right and it is very likely the case.

"What about Grace? She hasn't really wanted to talk to me after that girl from the school died, has she said anything to you?" He asks me and I sigh.

"Not, really. Just that she used to cut, and that she was very depressed, but I got the sense it did trouble her a little. But I am not sure if it is because the other girl was named Grace as well." I offer and his eyes widen.

"She was?" He asks in shock and I nod.

"Yes, I guess we should maybe talk to her." I suggest and he glances over.

"Together?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"Perhaps, maybe tell her that we are both there for her if she needs it. And she can come to us both at any time." I offer and he nods.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. How about a dinner? Maybe Sunday night?" He asks and I glance over.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea." I sigh and take another sip of my wine. While turning over the fact that I think I have just made dinner plans with Peter and the kids in my head.

"I think we should go." Peter says after we've sat in silence for a while and I realize I swirled my wine glass between my fingers, staring at the left-over sip. I peer up, intending to tell him that I don't want to leave yet, when I see the waiters behind him putting the chairs on the tables. I look around and notice we are the last guests in the bar.

"Sure." I mumble, raising my glass to empty it. I slide from my stool, watching Peter put some money on the bar before he stands too. We head outside and walk a few steps on the sidewalk until we reach Peter's car.

"I don't think either of us should drive." he says and I nod, remembering we both had quite something to drink during the evening.

"I'll hail us a cab." he passes through the parked cars and waves the taxi that approaches in the distance. We both get in after it stopped and Peter tells the driver my address. I'm thinking back to the earlier evening and I know there is a chance my mother will be waiting for me and so will my brother. I have no desire at all to face them once more tonight, so I lean forward to the driver and tell him the address of Peter's city apartment instead.

I settle back down in the seat and feel Peter's gaze on me. I peer over at him, softly shaking my head as I see him open his mouth. He takes a deep breath but stays silent as I reach for his hand, squeezing it softly, hoping he gets that I won't discuss the change of plans in the cab. We reach his apartment and his questioning gaze lingers on me once we enter the elevator.

"I just don't want to go back home." I answer his unspoken query.

"Okay." he nods, retrieving the keys from his pocket and I follow him as we come to a halt at his floor.

"Come on in." he offers me after he unlocked the door and holds it open for me to pass by him. I haven't been in here since the night of his election for State's Attorney, the night I learned he also cheated on me with Kalinda. I sigh softly at the thought, closing my eyes briefly as I wait for the familiar sting I always feel when my mind travels back to that painful truth. But this time it won't come. Instead I feel Peter's hand on my back, pushing me gently further into the apartment. I turn, placing my hands on his chest.

"It wasn't just because of my mother." I whisper as his eyes find mine, his hands resting on my hips.

"But..?" he starts but I cut him off by placing my finger on his lips.

"I really wanted it." I breathe, leaning closer to him, my hands traveling to his neck as I place a soft kiss on his lips. I feel him hesitate at first, but after a few seconds he returns the kiss. My fingers run through his hair, pressing him closer while our tongues battle for dominance. His hands roam my back and he groans as I push my hips up against him.

_**Start of M-rated part**_

His hands travel from my back to my stomach and he starts opening the buttons of my blouse. I sigh into the kiss as his fingertips brush over my naked skin, moving upwards to cup my breasts. I let mine wander over his chest, tugging at his sweater and we break the kiss long enough for him to pull it over his head, along with the shirt he wears beneath. He brushes the blouse from my shoulders as our lips meet in another heated kiss.

His fingers stroke over my sides, finding the zipper of my skirt, slowly pulling it down. The garment falls to the floor and he pushes me softly backwards towards the stairs. My hands travel down from his shoulders, gently scratching my nails through his chest-hair. He groans as I reach his pants, stroking over his growing manhood through the fabric.

He cups my breasts again, running his thumbs over my peaks, which harden under his touch. His lips leave mine and he starts a trail down my throat, along the hem of my bra. My head falls back and I moan deeply as he starts nibbling at my breast. He finds the front clasp and I help him take the lace fabric from me before I start opening his belt and pants. They fall to the floor and he steps out of them, pushing me further backwards until I hit the stairs.

I climb the first step, grabbing his hand to pull him with me upstairs but he scoops me up in his arms. I hold on to his neck as he carries me upstairs and into his bedroom.

He puts me down in front of the bed and I sit down on the edge, pulling him closer so he comes to stay in front of me. I run my hands over his stomach, placing kisses along the hem of his boxers while my fingers brush over his erection. I hear him groan and peer up to look at his face. His eyes are closed, his expression more relaxed than I remember seeing him in a long time and I can't help but smile.

I hook my thumbs into his boxers, striping him of them. I stroke my palms over his thighs up to his ass, squeezing it lightly. I lean forward, placing a kiss on his hipbone, starting a trail over his lower stomach. He groans deeply, his hands moving over my shoulders, down my arms and he pulls me up, pressing me against his chest while his lips search for mine. The kiss is slower than the ones we shared before but no less intense and has us soon panting for air.

Our foreheads touch and our eyes lock as our fingers interlace. We just stand like this for a while, before his hands run over my back and he lowers me on the bed. He places a brief kiss on my lips before he starts a trail down my body. His fingers gently stroke over my stomach until they reach my panties, which he slowly pulls off me before settling down next to me. He reaches for the covers, placing them over us and I snuggle to his chest, feeling his arms wrap around me. I feel the stress and anger from the last days disappear and for once my mind is not swamped with worries about work and other people's problems.

I sigh as Peter brushes some hairs from my face and places a kiss behind my ear. His hand settles on my stomach, brushing his fingertips lightly over my skin. I bend my neck and he takes my offer, kissing further down to my shoulder. I place my hand over his, interlacing our fingers before I pull his hand to my lips, kissing his palm. I feel him smile against my back and turn my head as he props up his on one hand, leaning down to kiss me on the lips.

I move our hands to my breasts, and slide my fingers from his to run them through his hair, pressing him closer. He softly cups my breast, brushing my peak with his thumb and I sigh into the kiss. His lips leave mine, placing a peck on the tip of my nose before he starts a trail over my eyebrow and temple, down my cheek and along my jaw while his hand keeps on caressing my breasts.

I scoot further back, pressing my bottom against him, feeling his erection against my lower back. I run my hand down his side to his hips, letting it glide between us to stroke him lightly, making him groan next to my ear. He starts nibbling on my lobe and I reach for his hand again, moving it over my stomach to my center, enjoying the sensation as he slowly slides two fingers between my folds, teasing my clit with feather light strokes. My hips buckle and I arch into his touch when I feel his tongue circling the peak of my breast.

He gently nibbles on my soft skin, his fingers increasing the pressure on my most sensitive spot. I try turning in his arms as I want more, actually need more, but he slides his hand on my hip, holding me in place. I groan at the loss of his touch, turning my head to look at him. Our eyes meet before he leans in to capture my lips once more as his hand brushes from my hip over my thigh, slowly pulling my legs toward my body.

He breaks the kiss, nibbling a trail over my neck as he scoots further down behind me. His fingers are back at exploring along my folds and I moan deeply as I feel his erection enter me slowly. I turn my head again, finding his lips in a passionate kiss as he slides deeper. He stills his movement once we're completely joined, but keeps up teasing my clit lightly, making me whimper. I press back against him and he moves completely out of me only to enter me just as leisurely again.

He continues his slow love-making, bringing us both closer to the edge with every stroke. I reach for his hand, pulling it from my center, interlacing our fingers. We break the kiss, both in the need for air as his thrusts intensify and I feel his hot breath on my neck, his deep groans reverberating through both our bodies. His teeth scrape over my neck, biting me softly, triggering my release. I clench around him, his few more thrusts prolonging my high until I feel him let go as well, moaning my name as he presses both our hands to my stomach to keep me even closer. He buries his head in the bend of my shoulder as we both calm down. I finally turn in his arms, snuggling to his chest, placing a soft kiss on his skin.

_**End of M-rated part**_

He runs two fingers down my cheek to my chin, lifting my face to kiss me slowly on the lips. I smile at him as we break the kiss, seeing the same smile on his lips. For the first time in what feels like forever there are no words necessary as we seem to understand each other without saying anything. He pulls me closer, so I can rest my head on his chest, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggle deeper into his embrace and he places a kiss on my hair just before sleep claims me.

I wake to the smell of coffee and eggs, drifting through the open door from downstairs. I turn over and find the place next to me deserted. I stretch under the covers before I climb out of bed, scanning the room for something to wear as I remember all my clothes are still scattered downstairs. I smile at the memory when I spot my blouse and skirt on a chair in the corner. Peter must've brought them up as I was still asleep. My smile widens on that thought as I head for the second door in the room and enter the bath.

I take a quick shower and wrap myself in Peter's thick robe that I take from a hook behind the door. The fabric embraces me like Peter's arms did last night and I remember the feeling of happiness that ran through me. I walk outside towards the stairs when I see Peter heading in my direction, carrying a tray.

"Oh, you're up." he smiles as he sees me walking down the steps.

"I wanted to surprise you." he smirks and his glance wanders from me to the tray in his hands.

"Well, you succeeded." I return his smile as I walk further down and lean in to kiss him softly on the lips as I reach him.

"This looks delicious." my eyes flicker over the tray with scrambled eggs, toast and coffee.

"But what will you eat? This is just enough for me." I tease him as I pick a little from one of the plates, watching his eyes follow my hand putting the bit of egg into my mouth. He licks his lips as I reach for another piece, which I don't eat right away but keep between my fingers.

"But I might share some with you." I mock him, holding the food close to his mouth. He stretches his neck, trying to take it from me but I pull my hand back, putting it between my own lips instead, licking my fingertips pleasurably. He holds my gaze, but I see him swallow hard as he watches me.

"Should we continue this upstairs?" he says hoarsely and I can see in his eyes that food is the last thing on his mind. I'm tempted to nod, take the tray from his hands and bury myself in his embrace.

"No, I can't." I sigh instead as my glance wanders to the clock behind Peter. I look at him and see a flicker of sadness in his eyes, but he nods.

"My brother won't be happy I stayed away the whole night." I mumble as I take the tray from him and walk over into the kitchen area, placing it on the counter. I hear him follow me and soon I feel his hand on my wrist, turning me around and pulling me towards him. I rest my hands on his chest, enjoying his light touch on my back.

"Are you happy?" he whispers, his eyes finding mine. I don't answer right away, but ponder his question. I'd never admit it to my Mom, but I agree with her that happiness is an important part of life. And looking back at the last years of mine I can count the moments I was truly happy on a few fingers. And I'd surely add the last evening and night to these precious times. I enjoyed talking to Peter, sharing my problems and concerns with him, like we had done a thousands of times during our marriage. I slowly realize I missed these talks, the chance to voice my worries even without wanting a solution or an advice, even though he often had one for me.

"Now in this moment I am." I declare, smiling up at him.

"That's all that matters." he mumbles as he presses a kiss to my forehead and I relax in his arms. I'm glad that he doesn't demand further explanations or asks if this will change anything between us, because right now I have no idea. All I know is that I wouldn't mind some more moments, that are no one else's business than our own.


End file.
